Phoenix Song
by UnLuckyKitty
Summary: Harry seemes to be fighting with himself, Ginny is having terrible dreams that are starting to take over her life, and Ron and Hermione try to fix problems of there own. HG AND ALITTLE RH after HBP Srry it took so long, Read note posted!
1. Talking to an Owl

**Phoenix Song**

**Hi! I just want to thank all of the people reading this especially the people reading this in Britain! I am ****American (no! do not leave!) and I love to use British slang (Ex- "snogging") in my writing and at school. (Imagine the looks I got when I accidentally let some of the slang I use in my head slip and told my friends that I had to go to the loo!) **

**This is my first fic and I am not a good speller so most of the time I have to depend on spell check to fix my spelling. So if you see a word that does not fit the sentence can you let me know? (Ex- My fried is joining us for dinner)**

**enjoy**

Ginny Weasley was sitting quietly in her room reading a romance novel when she heard a sharp tapping on the window. She quickly stood up and let the beautiful snowy owl in.

"Hello Hedwig. How is Harry?"

The owl answered her with a mournful hoot.

"I know" said Ginny, softly stroking Hedwig on the back "He gets a little rough when he suffers a loss. He was that way right after Sirius died"

Hedwig ruffled her feathers. It was only then that Ginny noticed the letter on the owl's leg.

_What's this? _

Ginny gently pulled the letter off of Hedwig's foot

Dear Ginny,

I hope that Hedwig has reached you ok. You see, I will not be able to care for her this year and I know that you will be able to care for her. You can use her if you like, but I already told her not to deliver any letters to me. Tell your mum not to worry 'bout Ron and don't try to send a letter to Herms' either.

I Know that right now you are probably fuming right now but I want you to know that I did not exclude you from the search ( Yes, I do know that Herms' told you every thing) I just don't want to put you in danger. When you get to Hogwarts I need you to break into Dumbledore's office and get me his picture off the wall. Ask him about everything he knows how he got the information and about the "things" we are searching for.

I want you to know that I will always love you and need you so never think that you are not wanted or needed.

Love, Harry

Confusing thoughts started buzzing in her head. What did this mean? Was he really going to search for the horcruxes? Did he mean love her as a sister or something more? The only thing she was sure about was the fact that her mum Would be furious with him and Ron, and maybe even Herms' too .

"Well…" she said looking over at Hedwig in the cage Ginny had transfigured from an old sock and saw that it still had a wool print on the bottom.

"I guess that it is only right for me to go along with the plan, but I feel as if I could do something more."

The owl cooed softly at her and stared at her with large, round, and unblinking eyes

A little while later Ginny got into bed after she swapped her yellow sundress for a pair of purple pajamas. Just before falling asleep Ginny thought _I must be either crazy of amazingly lonely to be talking to an owl. _

As Harry sat on his broom to leave in search of the horcruxes he thought of Ginny. What was she thinking of now? Was she sad because he basically took off without telling her first or was she angry because she could not go with them?

_She would be good at helping us track down the horcruxes_

_Yeah, right, and it would put her in no danger and there would be no chance of her getting killed _thought Harry sarcastically in response to the small voice that always brought out the worst in him.

_She would also be GREAT to have next to you on those cold nights… _said that perverted voice

"SHUT UP!' roared Harry

_Oops, did I say that out loud?_

_Yep._

**I know that this first chapter is really short and I apologize. I hope you like it, and if you can review! I need some suggestions (yep, you read right, I have NO idea where this story is going) and will try as best as I can to up date regularly.**

**Luv u all!**

**-Jennifer **


	2. Drifting off can be Embarrassing

**Hay! I just want to say hi before this chapter starts up and I want to tell you that this story has a lot of different things going on at once and it might get a little confusing. I want to say thanks to all of the 41 people who bothered to read the first chapter and the one person who put me on there alerts (Yet, I don't know if that counts 'cause she is my editor )**

"Ron, if we don't stop now we'll miss Harry's signal!" protested Hermione

As far as she could tell they we sitting in a broken down car, in the middle of a dark alley way, in the rain and she was not happy about it in the lest bit.

_Well I guess the kissing part isn't so bad._

"Why are we HERE anyway?" She asked Ron

"Harry said that we had to be in here with enough stuff to support us for about a month when the sky turned completely black and we were no to tell anyone where we were going, why we were going, and most importantly how we were getting there."

"Too bad he never even told us the majority of those questions." she mumbled.

"Look" said Ron "I'm sure that he did not tell us where we were going or how we were getting there for are own safety"

Suddenly there was a pull from behind there navel and they found themselves in the middle of a huge field surrounded by large mountains covered in Forests full of unfamiliar and ancient trees.

In front of them was Harry. They could see lines across his forehead that weren't there before and the sadness of an old, tired man in his eyes. They could also see that there was a large gash across his cheek that seemed to have formed a scab but was broken open in some places and they saw that the robes that he wore looked as patched and frayed as the ones Lupin wore. In fact if his hair was browner and his face was shaped slightly differently, he would look exactly like Lupin.

"Oh Harry, what has happened to you! You look like you have been living in the forbidden forest for the past month!" squealed Hermione.

"Close but not quite, I've been living in the forest just over there for the past 2 weeks.'

"WHAT" yelled Ron "What's gotten into you mate? You know that you could have stayed over at the burrow if you wanted to!"

"I know I just didn't want to put your family in any more danger then they were already."

The truth was that he had been to the Weasley's recently. Just the other night after searching around for any clue of to where a horcrux might be he found himself in front of Ginny's window. Before he could turn around that "perverted voice" that he sometimes heard in the back of his mind, took over.

Soon he found himself in Ginny's bedroom standing over her about to wake her up so that she could come with him when out of nowhere he was thrown into her thoughts.

This had been happening to him a lot lately and he had no way of knowing how, or when it happened. (Over the past weeks he had learned more about Dudley then he EVER wanted to know) One moment he was about to kidnap her and the next he was in her dream.

"_Why hello, Ginny fancy seeing you here on this fine day" said the figure that Harry recognized as Tom Riddle._

"_Not tonight Tom, I really don't want to have to talk to you again to night." said Ginny._

"_You say that every night…" said Tom in a steely voice that never really seemed to match his looks "…ever since that little trip we took down to the chamber, and do I ever go away?"_

"_No, you never go away. But tonight could you please just…"_

"_You heard me, little girl, I will not ever leave you to sleep in peace, even if that stupid Potter boy has broken your heart" The last statement was said in a shrill whiney voice that made it clear that Voldamort was teasing her._

_At this last statement Ginny seemed to cringe a little._

"_well I don't want to talk to you so just leave me alone"_

At these words Harry gained control of the situation and pull his mind out of her thoughts. While he was trying to figure out what he had just witnessed he heard Ginny's small voice.

"Harry?"

_Oops, err, maybe she's still half asleep and I can convince her that its just a dream_

"Hello Ginny, nice, err, dream your having eh?" said Harry, trying to sound convincing

"This is a dream? Well then can I stay in this one, its much better than the talks I'm forced to have with Tom every night."

At these words Harry's "perverted" mind took control again.

"Shush Honey, I can't stay long but while I'm here, do you want to give your man a kiss?"

"I would but then I would get so excited and then when I wake up…"

Harry gained control of his emotions once again and scolded himself for letting his hormones get the best of him.

"Well I better get going. I'll leave you something on your bedside table and go. Now go back to sleep."

"But Harry, you said this was a dream so that means that I'm already sle…" Ginny dozed off again.

_Now, what should I leave her?_

_How bout a …_

_Shut up you, I don't even want to know what you think I should leave her! With the way you are…_

_Ahem, I'm not the one talking to myself._

_Oh gods I am going crazy!_

_My point exactly._

_I'm just gonna leave her roses_

_Fine, just be boring, and old fashioned, and …_

Blocking the perverted voice out, he placed a bunch of roses that he congered up in a vase on her bedside table and left.

"Harry, you ok mate? You just kind of drifted off and…" said Ron in a worried voice.

"Oh, ya, sorry bout that, so anyway, want to go? I already set up a second tent. I figured by your letters that you wouldn't mind sharing. Mine has a lot of stuff in it and I don't know if Ron could fit…"

At these words Ron and Hermione turned Bright red but they agreed all the same.

"Well we should get going, it looks like we'll be in for a long night" said Hermione as rain started to poor onto there heads.

**I hope that you like it! I am getting started on the third chapter so I should be able to post it soon. Luv u all**

**-Jennifer**


	3. I forgot something

**Hi! I want to thank all of my reviewers (so far I have 2) and all of the people who are taking there time to read this. I know that most of you don't even read the writers note but for those who do, I was asked why Harry blew up at the "perverted voice" in the first chapter. Harry, in my mind, is very sensitive and feels very embarrassed when he catches himself thinking about stuff of that err, nature.**

**Luv u all**

When Ginny woke up the first thing she saw was a huge bunch of roses. Looking at them in wonder she tried to remember how and when they got there. As the "dreams" from last night came back to her she wondered if they really were dreams or if it really was Harry in her room leaving her roses. Maybe all of the wishful thinking she had been doing had caused her to do accidental magic and conger the roses in attempt to pacify some of the sadness she had been swimming in over the past few days.

_There is really no way that Harry would ever go out of his way JUST to see me. He broke up with me…right?_

Standing up to unlock the latch of Hedwig's cage so Hedwig could get out a little (She had forgotten to do it the night before) she noticed that her window was not completely shut.

_I must have left it open from the…other day_

Telling herself that this must be the case and that it was just her mind playing with her heart she failed to see that on her nightstand was proof of last nights events. A single lock of black hair had fallen only about five inches from where the vase of roses sat.

_Gods WHY can't I just fall asleep!_

'_Cause you're missing you're one-and-only, you're little Ginny pie, you're baby, you're…_

_Ok, ok I get it your mad…I'm mad 'cause we… I left Ginny but I had no choice. I couldn't out her in danger._

_Keep telling yourself that kid_

Rubbing his temples Harry went over to Hermione.

"'Mione! Wake up!"

"Wassit?" said Hermione sleepily

"I think I made a mistake"

"'Bout what?"

"I think I forgot something at Ron's house. I'll be back in the morning"

"When did you go to Ron's hou…?" But before she could finish Harry was already on his broom.

"But Mom! I'm tired! I WANT to go to bed!"

"Now Ginny dear, I know that you are sad because Harry did not take you on his "Grand Adventure" but that is no reason to go up to you room and mop about it."

Mrs. Weasley had been VERY touchy about Ron leaving to do "God Knows What" and had been taking it out on Ginny ever since she had fount his bed empty with a note explaining that Harry needed him and stuff and now at twelve o'clock with Author working late and most of her children gone out of the house she could not sleep because she was sick with worry over the war and Ron getting away and such so she was making Ginny stay up with her to "Greet her father when he got home from a long day at work because your father loves you and wants to see you when he gets home."

"But Mom! I really AM Tired!"

"Ginny…" said her mom in a low voice "You will stay here and give your father the welcome he deserves."

"Fine. But if I'm too tired to get up to fix up the garden in the morning don't yell at me."

"But, but, but. That's all you have been saying around me lately! What ever happed to the words "Yes mother" of "of coarse mom"" At these words Mrs. Weasley burst out in tears.

'Oh mom. I still love you. We all do! It's just that we are all growing up and we need a little freedom. I can't promise you that I'll never leave this house but I'll always be thinking of you."

At these words Ginny helped her mother up and brought her to bed.

"Now go to sleep. I'm sure that dad will understand"

After tucking her mom in and giving her a kiss on the forehead, Ginny went up to her room. But when she open the door she saw that there was already someone there.

**Thanks! I'm so srry bout the wait and how short this chappie is but ill update real soon!**

**-Jen**


	4. amazing multipersonality girl

**HI! I am still trying to figure out how to separate the different sections in my chapters without them being deleted but for now your just gonna have to figure it out. Thank you to all 2 reviewers (one of them being my younger sister and editor) I love you all and Reviewers will help eliminate further delays and/or writers blocks ( I Really do take any suggestions to heart)**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Erm…Hi?"

As soon as Ginny had walked through the door Harry was not as confident as he had felt. He thought that he could just apologies, tell her to pack her stuff and make some excuse up like "I need you to help Hermione make a potion" Now that he saw her he didn't know is he could stop him self from leaving, or worse, kissing her.

"…"

"Right err, maybe I should go err…now…maybe"

These words seemed to snap Ginny out of her trance. As Harry watched He saw Ginny's Face turn from surprised to anger from anger to hurt and from hurt back to anger. Harry felt bad about thinking it but he felt that he would be better off with Ginny staying in the "hurt" because last year he had seen one of Ginny's Bat Boogie hexes and did NOT want to receive one.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER IF YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT LEAVING NOW I WILL HEX YOU INTO THE NEXT ICE AGE! HOW COULD YOU! YOU WORRY ME BY TELLING ME NOT TO WORRY BECAUSE YOUR ONLY CHASING AFTER PIECES OF A MAD WIZARDS SOLE, TAKE ONE OF THE FEW CHILDREN LIVING IN THIS HOUSE AND WORRY MY MOTHER, AND ON TOP OF ALL OF THIS YOU LEAVE ME HERE TO SUFFER. THEN YOU DECIDE OH, WELL, MAYBE I CAN COME AND SEE GINNY AND THEN LEAVE WITHOUT TAKING HER BACK TO WERE EVER THE BLOODY HELL I'VE BEEN!"

Taking a deep breath Ginny took out her want and waved it muttering something about not caring about how old she was causing all of her few belongings to be stuffed in a chest which then shrunk down to the size of a match box.

"Gin, I…"

"Close your mouth and sit down. I'm writing a letter to my mum."

Speechless, Harry sat down on her bed and waited. After 40 minuets and 2 roles of parchment it became apparent that Ginny was not going to finish her letter soon. Harry started to get stiff. Wondering if he could manage to escape out of the window without Ginny seeing him he turned his head.

"Don't you dare"

Harry's perverted voice which had seemed to have been scared out of him for a small amount of time decided to speak…well, think up.

_We got our self a feisty one!_

"Err, Ginny are you don…"

"Finished!" said Ginny in a shockingly cheerful tone.

She had decided that being sad, mad, and revengeful would not win Harry back. Besides, she got what she had wanted! She diddent care how creepy or split presonality-ish it seemed. She could go! She was free! A couple minuets later Ginny and Harry were flying on Harry's Firebolt and slowly Ginny fell asleep and for once in 5 years she did not dream of Tom.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Bloody Hell! I'm putting her in danger again!_

_Yes but we don't seem to mind that much do we? With her clinging on to you and quietly slumbering with her head on are shoulder with her delicate flower perfume wafting beneath are nose…_

"Shut it!"

_Hay! At lest you didn't scream it that time! But, I think you woke sleeping beauty._

"What did you say Harry? I'm sorry I fell asleep. Are we almost there? What time is it?"

She said all of this amazingly quickly for a girl who just woke up. Even Hermione wasn't as fast a talker after waking up.

"Don't worry Gin, were almost there"

As they touched down in the middle of the small clearing that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sleeping in, Ginny felt as though she had walked into a room in the ministry.

It was obvious that the area had been cleared by magic because the trees were so dense Ginny would have been surprised if water could have fit through the gaps between the trunks. The Trees reached so high up, Ginny felt that she was an ant. She could still see the sky, but for a large sized clearing there was only about a square meter of sky. The only way it seemed you could enter the clearing was through the top. So, flying it seemed was the only way in. The clearing seemed to be split up into 4 main parts. The one she was in seemed to be the living area. There was a tent, a glowing green fire, and a large muggle cooler, seemingly full of food. Looking to her right she saw that the tree "walls" were covered in blackboards full of diagrams, maps, and complicated equations. Yet, surprisingly the hand writing was not Hermione's but Harry's.

"Did you do that!"

Chuckling at the surprise in her voice Harry nodded his head.

"Hermione has been to busy with the Animargi potions to help with the search and Ron had been mapping out deatheater camps and arranging attacks on them. I've been giving my brain quite the workout."

"How do you get to the boards that are really high up?"

"Herm charmed them to rotate at my will. All I have to do is tell theme which board I want and it comes down."

Feeling yet even more awed than before she turned 90 degrees and saw a full potions lab and even a more extensive collection of potions supplies than what Snape's had been.

"And Herm works there?"

"Yep"

Turning again here eyes fell upon a large map of England full of red, green, and yellow pins and a large desk with a chess board. But, instead on chess pieces she saw miniwizards that looked like deatheaters, aurors, and the members of the D.A.

"The D.A.?"

"We need all the forces we can get. I'm working on a plan to sneak them out of the school and setting up a separate campsite with training fields and places for them to sleep and such" Harry said this with an air of unease. He was not sure if it was a good idea or if it was just plane stupid.

As if reading Harry's thoughts Ginny said "that's brilliant Harry. I'm sure most of the D.A. will love to come."

"You can sleep next to Hermione in her room, I err wasn't expecting to come get you and didn't get a bed…'

"O.k.! that's fine"

"crawling into the tent she saw that it was exactly like the Gryffindor common room, but instead of the 2 stair cases there were to doors one with a Cuddly Cannons poster on it and another with a whiteboard with the words TO DO written on the top and things like brush teeth under it.

Looking at it she said "I guess Hermione relies on her schedule more that I thought"

Peering at a point on the list that read "Go the to the loo" Harry said "I guess she has so much information crammed into her head she cant fit in the things she has to do every day" He chuckled and said "well I'll see you in the…well in a couple of hours"

_Well here comes a long story_

As she woke up Hermione she said "Come ON Herms! I got SO much to tell you!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Whoa! That was A LOT of typing! I hope that you like it and Review!**

**P.S. I'm thinking of mentioning the names of my reviewers at the end of the next chapter and see weather that spires anyone into reviewing!**

**-Luv u all 2 bits!**


	5. Embarrising momments

**O.K. well I don't really have anything to say but… as you have seen I have seemed to fix the line brakes in between the sections! I hope you all like this chappie 'cause I put A LOT of thought on how to separate this fic from all of the HG fanfict.s out there. **

**-Luv u all 2 dead bits!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

After Ginny had finished her story Hermione looked amazed but not really surprised (as only Hermione could look).

"I only have one question: Why didn't you ride your shooting star? Then you wouldn't have had to share a broom."

"Well you see…err…I err…"

"You two belong together. The only glitch I see is going to be Ron's reaction"

" Don't let him yell at Harry! I have sources that tell me that because of your new "promotion" he'll listen to _you_!" At these words Hermione blushed. "Well" said Ginny seeing that the damage was done "I'm gonna go to sleep now, don't want to have to go 24 hours without a bit of sleep. Night!"

And with that Ginny extinguished the candle and went to sleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

When Ginny finally got out of bed around 10:00 in the morning she saw that Hermione had already gotten up.

_She is the only one I know that would wake up before 10:00 in the summer._

But stepping out of the tent she saw that all three of them had gotten up and were already working.

_Ok, guess I got to take back that last thought._

"Hi, Ginny! Get enough sleep" Ron sniggered "Good to see your not dead…" then throwing a look in Harry's direction added "…yet"

"Ron!" said Hermione disapprovingly "What did I tell you!"

But as Ginny looked over at Harry, it was obvious that he did not even notice that Ginny had gotten up. He was working on a complex mathematical equation that was on a board titled "The velocity at which a spell is traveled and the velocity of a counter spell"

"Ginny, you can grab something out of the cooler if your hungry and then you can help me with this potion. I didn't know that you would be coming so you're going to have to start a new batch. I'm working on an Animargi potion, I don't know if I already told you that. You should be able to speed up the process by adding a few drops of aging potion in between steps."

"Oy Harry! Have you seen my quill?" Yelled Ron.

Turning around to answer Ron he saw Ginny. Flashing her a bright smile he said " Hay Ginny! I see you finally got up"

_Jesus it's only 10:00 there acting like I've slept till noon!_

"yah, I guess I was a lot sleepier than I thought I was"

Taking an apple out of the cooler and walking toward Harry she said "what'ca got there?"

"Oh, this? This is a measure on how much time it takes for a spell like 'avada kerdavra' to reach the target. Once I find the equivalent rate at which a spell is cast , I can find a blocking charm that will not allow the caster of the killing curse to cast another in the space of time to actually hit the intended target.."

"err…what?"

"It will let me find a charm to stop the killing course from being cast twice in a row"

"oh."

" I can explain it in more detail later if you like."

"Ok! I would like that"

As they stood smiling at each other Ron yelled "I know your not snogging and I'm grateful for that but if you keep up at this rate I'm gonna barf!" This comment then caused Hermione to spew (excuse the pun) off a very un-Hermione like comment ("Ron, be thankful there not shagging and get back to work") and caused Ron to turn green, Ginny to trip over her own foot, and Harry to turn bright red and turn around.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The rest of the day was relatively un-eventful except Ginny 'accidentally' blowing up Ron's desk after he started asking Ginny when she planed to go back home.

After Hermione told Ginny her plan of doubling the amount of pixy bone marrow and seeing if it would allow them to morph into two animals instead of one, Ginny went over to the campfire and decided to unpack. It was already getting dark and she would need her clothing if she wanted to change out of her pajamas.

"want me to help?" Harry had retired for the night an hoping that he would be able to spend some time alone with Ginny, came over to where Ginny was knelling in front of her trunk.

"be my guest"

later in the unpacking process harry was starting to get hot from all of the Heavy boxes. Un doing his tie and the first two buttens on his to he dove back into the trunk. Bending over to pickup one of the small boxes inside of the trunk that Ginny had unpacked her dresser into he said "where do you want this one to go?"

"err…Harry I can do that one"

"no, I got it it's not that heavy"

"no, Harry I Know you can but…" Before Ginny could protest any further Harry opened the box. Without looking at what he was holding he moved toward her bed with the box and said "I can sort over hear."

At that very moment Ron walked into the room. "Has anyone seen Hermi…" Taking a look around the room he saw Ginny going through a box marked privet stuff, and Harry sitting on her bed with his shirt open and his tie undone and holding a bright pink bra. It took a few seconds but then the dots connected.

"ARG! I'm gonna puke!" and with that Ron sprinted out of the tent.

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

After everything calmed down and Ginny tolled Ron what really happed, all 4 of them sat around the fire and ate there supper.

As Ginny looked across the fire she saw in the purple light (Hermione said that the color of the fire varied with the mood the caster was in) that on the map of England there was a yellow dot directly ontop of the Ministry location.

"There is a deatheater hangout in the ministry?"

Looking over to where Ginny was looking Ron said "no."

"Ok" said Ginny trying to remain calm why ids there a pin on it. Getting no answer from Ron she looked over in Hermione's direction.

"The yellow represents deatheater locations, the green is where there are hangouts and forts, the red are our troops"

"so there are Deatheaters in the ministry?"

"We hope not but there may be."

"Oh"

The rest of the meal continued in awkward silence until Harry got up an announced that he was going to get some sleep. Soon after Hermione and Ron went inside and Ginny was left outdoors by herself. Looking up into the small Block of sky she thought about how much her life had change from before she met Harry.

_I can't believe I'm sitting hear in a camp with all of these things happening around me pondering my love life._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**GODSKERDOOOLES! That took a long time to type! (yes my life is so empty I was able to type this in one sitting.)I know that it's fairly uneventful but hopefull it was entertaining. Well I promised so hear it goes:**

**I really want to thank _Semi-CrazyWithaLittleWeirdness_ cause she was there reviewing from the beginning and I want to thank my sister for editing. I also want to thank _Harryluver101_**

_**Red Hair Green Eyes**_

_**And**_

_**Joan Marie Mesi**_

**Ok so this was not the longest chappie ever but I swear they will get longer as I get to be a faster type-er.**

**-Still loving all of you to dead bits even after all of this typing, Jen**


	6. Messed up Happyness

**Yikes! I am so sorry that its been such a long time since I have up dated. It really IS my fault and I probably already lost a bunch of readers so don't punish me by not reviewing. It's like 7:00 in the morning now so I'm a smidgen cranky and my creative juices aren't flowing just yet so bear with me. (Is that the right type of "bear"?)**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Her-mi-onee! What are you doing here? Its 1:00 in the morning!"

"Move over Ron."

"Wa!"

"Look, I wanted to say sorry 'bout everything and wanted to sleep with you!"

"!"s

"NO! NOT THAT TYPE YOU PERVERT"

"Oh…err…ok but please don't yell so loud. There will be a lot of explaining to do if Harry wakes up and finds you in my bed"

"Ok"

"…"

"Err, herms you can get in now if you want you don't need to stand there"

"It's just that well, do you think Harry will set up that other tent if we ask him to? It really was my fault for blowing up at you when you moved the changing curtain. You didn't know that I was changing. Did you?"

"NO! And well I would yell to if you walked in on me with out ANY clothes on too so I guess I overacted to'

"You said you didn't see me Ron how did you know that I didn't have any clothing on," Said Hermione in a deadly tone of voice.

"Herms?"

"Yes Ron"

"Well not to be err… well… don't get me wrong you are cute when you get mad but well if you want to get in I think now is the best time 'cause I'm getting kinda cold with the covers spread out for you and fightingisn'ttheanswertoourproblems"

"What!"

"Well, I'm getting kinda cold and I think you should get…"

"No, no after that"

"Err well I was reading this relationship advice thingy that I er… found laying around err… in ah Bill's room! Ah yes and well there was this err part thingy chapter about err…couples that well fight a lot... And, well"

"Ronald Weasley you bought a book and read it to help US?1"

"Err, yes, I mead it was in char…wait…err Bill's room and I just err…well I would never…err buy the thing, Ha ha…ha?"

Before he knew it Hermione had gotten into the bed

"Thanks for buying that book, Ron."

"Your-welcome…err…I mean"

But, looking over he saw Hermione cuddle up to him with a smile on her face and fall asleep.

Little did they know, someone else slipped into the room the second they both fell asleep

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

**Ok, this part may get a little confusing so I want to clear some stuff up first. Ever since the diary incident Ginny has been having dreams about riddle. In these dreams he taunts her and whatnot. Also as a side note, I would like to tell you that Harry's perverted voice was only err… 'activated' on his leave from the Hogwarts express at the end of his 6th year and is not what it seems. (I don't know if that made you more confused but that's all I can tell you if you don't want me to spoil part of the story!)**

"Harry! Please wake up" Ginny was standing over Harry's bed with a very scared and shaken look about her.

"waz da matter gins" having just woke up all of Harry's words were slurring and at hthe moment he sounded like some strange old demented Jamaican guy.

"Tom said, he s-said that t-that…"

Fully woken up, Harry instantly knew what was the matter. And in the back of his head a very familiar voice went: _No time for heroics, kid, look at what she's wearing!_

The voice DID have a point. All Ginny was warring was a _very_ thin purple night-dress.

Not having to ask hurry pulled Ginny into his bed.

"He cant get you with me here to protect you. I'll put up an occulemency (**A/N is that spelled right?)** shield and keep him out of your head. Then without even asking about how he know of her dreams she fell asleep in his arms.

**Srry its so short butt (he he) I gots to go. I wont be back till august 2nd so ittle be a while till my next chappie! Love you all to dead, hacked-up bitts.**

**-Jennifer the oddest**

**(p.s- ill mention all of my reviewers so far in the next chappie but I still want to thank all of the current ones!)**


	7. Red handed

**Hi! I am srry. I am……. . **

**Sooooooooooo, I got a review last chappie and they mentioned my err, spelling issues. … . **

**I am trying to figure out a more accurate way to detect my errors but if it takes me to long my chapters will shrink, my updates will become an endangered species, and I will lose readers. :( **

**Now I'm crying.**

**I'm SUCH a sap.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

"If you do not get off my little baby sister right now I will kill you and You-know-who will be out of work."

As Harry woke up the first thing that he registered was a young, slim girl with flame colored hair pressed against his chest.

The second thing was that young, slim girl's brother with his wand drawn and pointing in-between his eyes.

And only then did everything clunk slowly into place.

"Err, um, hi Ron! Nice to ah, see you Here this morning" Harry's voice was squeaky with nerves and the only thing he could think of doing was running for it.

So he did.

And so Ron chased after him.

So Ginny woke up.

And so she tried to hex Ron.

But the hex caught Harry.

It was a bat boggie hex.

It was a GOOD bat boggie hex.

So Ron caught Harry.

It was bad.

"Ron! What are you doing to Harry!" Hermione was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes but was still very menacing looking.

"Why are you wearing Ron's shirt?" Asked Harry.

"Shut your mouth you twit. I wasn't the one steeling my best mate's sisters innocence"

"I wasn't stealing her innocence! She had a bad dream and…" At that moment the hex Ginny had cast was suddenly back even though Harry had tried to banish it and there were bats flying out of his nose and were attacking his face again.

"oh Harry I'm sooo sorry! I cast a reproducing one! No! don't try to banish it again! It will only come back stronger!" Ginny was coming out of Harry's room and was trying desperately to find where she had written the counter jinks in one of her dairies.

"so you didn't steal her innocence?"

"Guahh!" Yelled Harry from behind a huge swarm of bats.

"Well then...just don't get that close! You're not together yet ya know!"

"Gaugh!" At this point Harry had fallen over and was franticly trying to run away from the bats.

"Ron, aren't you gonna help him!" Yelled Hermione.

"Nah, he deserves it."

"But it was ment for you!"

"So, I don't want to get near those bats"

"Ron you un-feeling…"

"bavancito!" Ginny had finally gotten rid of the bats and was running toward Harry.

"Harry I am soo sorry! I shouldn't have even come near you last night and then the jinx! Oh I am soo sorry!"

"s'ok Gin. Just could you get me some ice I think my nose is broke" said Harry thickly.

"of course, hold on. Taking out her want she said "Acio" and an ice cube whizzed out of the cooler and whacked Harry in the nose.

"oh, Harry I'm soo sorry! I'm just so frazzled and…"

"don't worry Gin. It will be fine"

"sorry" whispered Ginny and she burst into tears.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A few hours later after Harry had expanded both rooms to fit two people, each with a king sized bed (He told Ron that he had put two in his own) Harry worked silently on one of his blackboards.

_I still cant believe you made her cry!_

_Shutup its not like it was my first time _

_What do you mean!_

_Ya know…Cho_

_She slept in you're…_

_No you twit I made her cry_

_Oh_

_Shouldn't you know these things! You are me._

_Funny you should say that… I'll tell you who I am… someday._

_Your not me?_

_No! Have you ever wondered why I have a different pitched voice...I mean thought_

_Now that I think of it you do sound kinda…old_

_Hay! East on the age topic! I'm not that old_

"Harry! You feeling ok you look like you're fighting with yourself or you constipated or something!"

"Ron!" yelled Hermione "that's disgusting Harry looks fine"

"now he dose but you should have seen him! He was twitching around and stuff"

"Ron you twit just leave him alone it's probably his scar or something"

"and why dose he have to sleep in the same room as my sister! They broke up!"

"Ron we went over this with Ginny already! Vo-Voldamort gets in her head when she's not with Harry. She hasn't slept in ages!"

"Shut up!" Yelled Harry.

They both turned to look at him. "I'm going to bed. Night Monie. Night Ron." And with that he sent up the blackboard he was working on and went to bed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ever science Harry had yelled at Ron and Hermione every one was giving his space. A lot of space. All of the stress and pressure that had been stored up in Harry was showing and everyone noticed the dark circles under his eyes and the vast amount of screaming that could be heard through the silencing charm that Hermione had put around his side of the bed for him. Ever science that morning he had been having dreams in which he could see Voldamort killing, torturing, and cursing various members of the wizerding community. They tried not to mention it but they all thought he was going to break down unless he got some help.

"I'm fine Hermione I've been sleeping better lately"

knowing that this was a lie Hermione said "maybe if I went to get the members of the DA earlier that we planed I could snag Dumbledore's portrait and he could help…"

"I'm fine Hermione I swear it. I just need a break."

"Then take the week of Harry, I'll help Hermione with the potion and finish it up. One we achieve our forms will get the DA and everything. It will make us all feal better." Said Ginny.

"ok. But only a week. I'm already behind on my work."

'ok, now go to bead I'll be in later 'k"

even though they were not together every time Ginny spoke to him Harry could feel his heart flutter. Walking over to the tent Harry noticed something on Ron's arm.

"oy! Ron what's that on your arm?"

"err" said Ron, pulling down his sleeve "its nothing, when I was little the twins, well I cant seem to get it off"

"When Ron was little" Said Ginny trying to hold in her laughter "Ron had a pet puffskin **(sp?) **He was so attached to it the twins decided to tattoo its image on Ron's arm!"

At this Harry burst into laughter "so you weren't joking in the common room last year! He really dose have a puffskin tattoo!"

"yep!"

By this time the two of them were rolling on the ground laughing and Hermione's mouth was twitching "ignore them Ron" Hermione said "I think its adorable" at this Hermione burst out into laughter too and Ron stormed into the tent muttering ways he was gonna kill Fred and Gorge.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

**Few! Well I think that was my longest chappie yet. It definitely took me the longest! Hopefully there are not too many spelling mistakes in this chappie and I hope it wasn't to hurried (I got a couple reviews 'bout that) well I better thank my reviewers so here goes:**

**_fruitmonster_**

**_Red Hair Green Eyes_**

**_Harryluver101_**

**_Potter Addicted_**

**_Blah_**

**-Love ya all to dead hacked up and moldy bits!**


	8. Dontknowwhattocallthischappie

**I am Soooooooooooooooooooooo Sorry that it's been so long but I never really had the time to sit here and get this chappie done. I thought that I should at least get this one done before school starts up so here it is!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"_You put me in danger Harry! How could you put me in the middle of all of this! I will never love you!"_

_As Harry watched helplessly a deatheater ran up to Ginny and pushed her off a cliff with Ginny screaming the whole way down: "I will never love you back!"_

With a start Harry woke up to find himself tangled in his sheets and covered in sweat. Looking over at his clock he saw that he had been sleeping for about 3 hours. It had been a week from the day he had been caught sleeping (just sleeping) with Ginny and everyone was pumped up for the transformations. Hermione had figured it out and they were each going to receive 2 forms, one they were planning on "accidentally" letting Voldamort find out about and the other one they were going to keep secret so it would be easier to sneak up on him.

After taking a shower and getting dressed he woke up Ginny.

"Gin, I left you some hot water, okay. Time to wake up.'

Rolling over in her sleep she mumbled a protest and finally woke up. Sleepily trudging over to the bathroom she walked into the doorway and fully woke up with a tinny "ow". Re-directing her self she made it thru the door and turned on the tap. Hearing the door to there room close with a soft click she un-dressed and sunk into the tub. After pondering for a moment she flicked her wand and large, pink, raspberry scented bubbles pored out.

After soaking for a few more minuets she slowly started working on cleaning her hair. In truth she was not really looking forward to seeing her Animargi forms. She tried to act like she was looking forward to it but while Harry and Ron had bought her act Hermione knew what Ginny was thinking. More than once Hermione had told her that she didn't have to do it but Ginny did not want Harry to think her a coward. But, on the other hand she didn't want Harry see her turn into something stupid like a bunny or something gross like a worm.

_How would he ever love me knowing that if I wanted to I could turn into a bug!_

After her bath Ginny dressed into a pair of tattered purple robes that she had received, brand new, from Bill two years ago for Christmas. Even though she had had to make adjustments to them as she grew, they had always been her favorite.

Coming out of the tent she saw the three of them and there goblets of potion on the table waiting for her.

"Sorry, I didn't know that you were waiting for me." Said Ginny

"That's ok" said Hermione "we were just trying to figure out who should go first"

"We could role dice and see who gets the highest number." Suggested Harry

"Great idea mate! Who has some dice?" Ron had been slightly less friendly toward Harry after he had pointed out his tattoo to Hermione and had been trying to embarrass him ever scents then.

"Don't be stupid Ron! We can just conger some." Scolded Hermione, obviously seeing his intent, and flicked her wand to the left and twirling it in the air over Ron's lap a pair of dice fell into Ron's hands "For that you can go first."

With his hands shaking he rolled the dice. Coming to a stop in front of Ginny a three and a two shined up at her. Ginny's chances of being first were increasing already.

"Ok, I'm next." Declared Harry and with that he picked the dice up off of the ground and threw them at Ron playfully. After hitting Ron in the head they tumbled to the ground and slowly rolled a bit farther away from him.

"No fair! That doesn't count he didn't even role them right!" Wondering why Ron was so frustrated Ginny leaned in and saw to her horror, snake eyes staring up at her.

"Ron! You prat! Don't be a sore loser!" Said Hermione. Picking up the dice she rolled them onto the ground in front of her and crouched down to see what they had stopped at.

A five and a one.

Ginny knowing that it was her turn picked up the dice with sweaty hands letting them tumble to the ground she closed her eyes and prayed that she would get lower that a six. Hearing no noise form the other three she opened her eyes to see them staring at her warily. Gulping, she looked down to see a four and a six glaring up at her.

"you don't have to go first if you don't want to Ginny" said Hermione softly

"yes she does!" yelled Ron "she got the highest number! A deals a deal!"

"That's ok" said Ginny shakily. She didn't want Harry think she was a chicken. "I'll go"

Taking the cup that Hermione held up to her Ginny felt her entire body start to shake and her hands get even sweatier. Not wanting to spill it and look like a fool, she took and large breath and drank it.

Directly after gulping the potion down she remembered how only three days ago she had accidentally added and extra unicorn hair to the potion. Meaning to tell Hermione after she came back form 'talking' with Ron she had forgotten to mention it.

Chocking on the fowl taste in her mouth she felt her heart rate speed up to three times it's normal speed and all of her hair stand up on end. Not knowing if it was from nerves, the potion, or her mistake in the potion, she let out a scream. But the only thing she heard was a shrill yowl.

Shocked, she looked down. Instead of seeing her feet, however, she saw two, tiny black paws peeping out from a chest full of black and shiny fur. Turning around to look at her back, she saw that this two, was full of black fur, but, she also had a tail. Giving it an experimental wave, she noticed that there was a long stripe going down her back and down her tail, the exact color of her hair.

Walking over to a mirror that Hermione had cleverly leaned against a nearby tree she saw a tiny, black kitty with a long red stripe going down her back, starting at the crown of its head, staring back at her.

Raising a paw to see if she really was the kitten she saw in the mirror, she couldn't help but feel pleased to find that she had turned into this adorable little kitten. Noticing that her eyes were the same bright green **(Yes people, her eyes are green. In Harry's first trip to the Weasley's, Harry sees Ginny staring out form her room and comments on this to Ron and Ron replies how Ginny has a crush on him. When seeing her eyes they are described as green.)**

Turing around to see how the other three were reacting she found Hermione in shock that she had gotten the potion right and was dazedly reaching out a hand to pet Ginny down the back. Closing her eyes, and arching her back into Hermione's hand, she started to purr. Startled at her cat-like response to Hermione's stroke Ginny looked at Hermione questionably. Seemingly remembering that Ginny was not to remain a cat forever, Hermione went to get the book.

"Oh yes, now I remember, its simple really. Just close your eyes and concentrate on getting back to your original form!"

Doing just that, Ginny felt her heart rate slow back down and her hairs shrink back into her skin. Looking in the mirror to make sure she was back to normal she went to ask Hermione how to achieve her second form when Hermione said: "oh yes, well I think we should all get our first form down and then achieve out second form all together!"

After all of them agreed, Hermione grabbed the second cup of liquid off the table. Before Ginny's eyes Hermione turned into the cutest and smallest owl she had ever seen.

Giving a joyful hoot she jumped up and flapped her wings, trying to lift herself off the ground. After three more tries she unsteadily flew up to Ron's shoulder and trying out her new beak, she nipped him on the ear. With a startled yelp from Ron she took off and went to land on Ginny. As Ginny stroked her gently she said " Your even smaller that pig!"

At this Hermione took off giving a few calling hoots and pig flew out of the nearest tree. As the two tiny owls playfully spared with each other Harry turned to Ginny with a slight blush gracing his cheeks.

"You're a really cute cat."

"Oh! Ah thanks." Said Ginny with a blush now creeping up her face too. "I'm shore your form will be cute to!" Both were smiling at each other when they herd a slight grunt come from Ron.

He was staring at the two owls no racing around the clearing with a jealous look on his face.

"What's the matter mate?"

"nothing." Grunted Ron

"You look like you caught Hermione snogging some other git in the halls."

"No."

"What ever you say mate."

Giving up on Ron Harry turned back to Hermione who was now landing on the ground and transforming back.

"Flying is amazing you guys should have forced me on a broom! I never new how much fun it could be!"

As Ginny and Hermione chattered on about Hermione's form ant the different reactions they each had Harry turned back to Ron. Handing him a goblet full of potion he pulled a face at the smell it gave off.

"Bottoms up!"

Ron seized the goblet and grained it in two gulps as Harry blinked a huge lion with an astonishing red main stood before him.

_I should have been a lion! Aren't I the one who pulled the sward out of the hat in second year!_

Instantly brushing away the thought and blaming it on his 'mysterious' perverted voice, he focused his attention back on Ron. He had walked over to Hermione and was letting her run a hand through his main. Obviously very proud of his form he had a beet in his steep almost teasing Harry.

Walking over to the mirror he shook his main back and let out an ear shattering roar. Covering his ears, Harry looked over to Ginny who seemed to be thinking the same thing that Harry was thinking of before. Seeing that Harry had caught her staring at him she blushed again and looked quickly away.

Ron had changed back to his original state and was trying not to look to pleased with himself.

"Your turn Harry." Said Ginny as she turned to him holding the last goblet.

Plugging his nose and trying not to think of the smell he had smelt earlier he managed to gulp it down.

In less then a second he found himself on all fours and a tail.

Seeing everyone gapping at him in disbelief he turned to the mirror.

_Sirius?_

A large black dog with huge paws and a slightly shaggy coat stared back at him.

Looking closer, Harry saw a few differences in himself and what Sirius's form. Harry had bright green eyes and he remembered Sirius's eyes being brown. He also noticed that the fur in between his ears was sticking up in every which way while Sirius's coat had been smooth all over.

Turning back around he saw that Ginny had been the first to recover form the shock and shyly reached out a hand to ruffle his messy fur.

"Whoa Harry! You look just like siri…Oomph!" Hermione had clapped a hand over Ron's mouth and said "Harry you look great!" Ron, seeing his error said "Yea! Your furs kinda the same shade as Ginny's!"

_I feel sick._

_Its ok champ! I'm shore serious is proud to know that you carried his form into the next…_

_I don't want to think about it._

Changing back to his original stat Harry told them all that he wanted to go to bed.

"Ok!" said Hermione, obviously not getting that Harry was NOT happy with his form "But the book says that we have to sleep in our forms the first few nights so we can get accustomed to them!"

"Lets all go to bed." Said Ginny looking concernedly toward Harry. "I think we all need a rest before we check out our other forms."

And with that they all went to take a nap.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A few hours later Hermione came into Harry and Ginny's room to wake them up for the second transformation. Harry and Ginny were both in there Animargi forms and Harry was protectively wrapped around a curled up Ginny. At first Hermione did not see Ginny because she blended in so perfectly with Harry's fur. Leaving the room and coming back with a charmed camera she took a swift picture and left the room figuring that they could sleep a little longer.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**This one took me all day and part of last night :0 I am happy with it though! If you were a bit confused with any of it just let me know and I'll answer you questions in the next chapter! Thank you for all of my reviewers and readers!**

**Love you to bits of hacked up dragon meet**

**-Jennifer (UnLuckyKitty)**


	9. My brain has stopped working

**Read or Die—ok, really I just kinda strongly encourage that you read this**

KILL ME! Really, I feel SO bad for not updating. Anyway, I have like a Sirius (Pun intended) writers block and I cant seem to harness any good ideas.

I will try to put in another chappie as soon as I can now that I have found my password and have re-acquainted my self with HP fanfiction (yes, I had been spending so much time reading Naruto and Furuba fanfics I actually had to re-acquaint my self with Harry Potter) So, a few conversations with my friends have allowed me a few ideas but I need you guys to tell me which ones you want to see in this fic. I don't want to end up writing about something you don't like when I could have written about something you are all dieing for.

Here goes:

* * *

Bermuda triangle is a voldy hideout/horcrux spot (You don't WANT to know where this idea came from)

* * *

Marauder flashbacks (don't worry, this really may end up being important to the plot and I may have to add them anyway)

* * *

A trip back to civilization (aka: gringots, hogsmead, ect.)

* * *

I also wanted to know if there are any old characters that J.K. killed off and you want to see again—I am pretty much open to anyone you want to be 'resurrected' from their deep cannon graves.

_Oh, and I want to shout out to SantheFan – this review posed lodes of good questions and also helped me with my writing, read it if you have the time._

I am open to ANY ideas as long as they help me move the plot forward—I feel like all I do is burry you guys in fillers.

write ya soon!

-jen


End file.
